elves_of_the_inakafandomcom-20200213-history
Session 1
Members *Tomas the Paladin (Alexander) *Mel the Sorceress (Mel) *Dukat the Monk (Calvin) *Beatrix the Rogue *Naryrr the Druid (Natalie) The Adventure We begin our adventure in the small town of Drellin's Ferry. The adventurers have signed on to be guards for a local merchant named Finn. The first night passed uneventfully, but as the caravan traveled on the second day, they were ambushed by a group of kobold maunders. The fight was tough, but in the end, the PCs won out. Arriving Beridel Castle, the Keep on the Borderlands, the PCs were questioned by the city guard. Naryrr tried to pass off her aristocratic background to keep her weapons, but the guards were having none of it. While distracted by Naryrr's antics, Tomas pulled a guard aside and won him over. The guard waved everyone in behind Naryrr and got them all into town by the time naryrr had had her weapons checked. In town the adventurers visited the various shops and the tavern. Tomas took an instant disliking of one of the Acolytes at the church of Bob. The Curate, however, was a jolly old man who the party took a quick liking to. Inquiring about local jobs, the Curate went to get the Castellan, the Commander of the Keep. The party followed them to the tavern, where they got down to business. Castellane offered a bounty for dead kobolds: 5 sp each. With the idea of loot to be had, the party headed out to the Caves of Chaos early the following morning. The first fight went well, but not so much for the second one. Searching ahead for traps, the paladin found the first one, but managed to fall into a pit trap just after the net trap he had avoided. The fall damage was massive and then he was chewed to death by rats. The party got him stabilized, but just barely. They chose to save resources and carry him back to the keep instead of healing him. The city guards were amused that the party returned so early and with one of their members needing to be carried. Some quick healing at the Church of Bob and Tomas was good as new. Except with a strange new fear of rats ... and rat bites on his arm ... and legs ... and scratches on his armor. The following day, the party headed back to the caves. Much kobold killing was done. They scouted the left passage and found the stench was from a great garbage heap. And rats. To the right, they found the kobold common room. A fight went down, and the party won out in the end. They trucked it out of the Kobold Lair and headed back to the Keep to collect their bounty and rest up for the final assault on the kobolds. Notable NPCs Tenderfoot the Centaur - Town Blacksmith Henderbeard the bearded Elven bartender Jergen the Acolyte Castellan - Commander of the Keep The Curate - Head of the local church Sevac - Half-orc shop keeper Finn, his wife Anara, and thie two guards: Eddard and Paul XP Current Individual XP: 300 (Current level: 2, 600 XP until next level) Loot Each PC was awarded 10 gp for succesfully getting Finn to the Baridel Castle 332 sp 10 cp Note: 2gp was taken out for Jergen's pay.